Kiki Tzatziki
Kiki Tzatziki '''is the drag character of , and contestant on Season 4 of Ms. Paints Art Race. Meet the Queen '''What's your preferred medium? I use alcohol based markers! mostly promarkers, with a few copic markers. (I’m a broke bitch though so it’s a real treat when I can afford some of those!!) What's your signature drag style? big shapes, bold colours, graphic elements, sharp wings, flat chest, snatched waist! I also love to do looks that have a sense of playfulness and camp! What do you want to improve on during MPAR? I want to work on injecting more character into the way I draw kiki! I think that I now have a more solid grasp on the kinds of fashions that I enjoy, but I want to make sure that im thinking about things like posing so that kiki’s personality is always shining through, so that she’s wearing the look instead of it wearing her!! I feel like this character element is key in defining drag illustration from regular, kasdjnas-tastic fashion illustration. Why do you think you'll win? lets get serious for a moment! I feel I would be coming into the season with a distinctive, fun aesthetic and style. I have been playing along with this competition since the middle of season 3 so i’m used to designing looks each week to time constraints, and I’ve used the helpful critiques given to me by this community during the offseason to refine my design skills and hone in on what makes kiki, kiki! i’ve been an active member of this sub for a while now and this community is very important to me, and I think my love for mpar will show through the effort I put into my looks each week. If we hypothetically have a Snatch Game, which we won't (wink), who would you want to play? either rose nylund from the golden girls, or linda la hughes from gimme gimme gimme! What would your last meal be? Its gotta be a full english breakfast bitch!! theres nothing better when you have a hangover, or when you have to get up early, or at literally any other time of day. either that or a full box of krispy kreme doughnuts. yes I said a full box. I know what I’m about son. What else do you want the viewers to know? pm me ur star wars episode IX theories. is snoke really dead? is snoke actually mace windu back from the dead? are rey’s parents qui-gon and watto? will JJ have the courage to let finn and poe kiss?? let me know your thoughts. in all seriousness though, I really have so much fun drawing miss kiki and I hope you will all love her as much as I do! Records |week = 2 |elim by = Chloe in the Afternoon }} Fun Facts * Kiki received the first shoot, as well as the first top toot of the week of Season 4 Category:Season 4